Malon x Link What do These Feelings Really Mean?
by x-Yukii-x
Summary: Link and Malon begin to spend almost all their time together, confused about how they really feel. They had become very close, and they wanted it to stay that way. So they try to prevent eachother from having deeper feelings.


**Link x Malon  
****My Pairing of them in my fan fiction.**

Link awoke, after having slept in the Lon Lon Ranch horse stable. He awoke in a haystack, although it was more comfortable than it seemed. He had completely passed out after spending the whole night with Epona and Malon. Playing the Ocarina while Malon sang along softly to the young colt. He noticed Malon had gotten him a quilt from her house to use as a blanket for him after he had fallen asleep he'd guessed. He smiled, almost blushing as he thought about having passed out beside her. He saw Epona crouched on her knees completely relaxed beside him. Although she was awake, it was like she was keeping quiet for Link, as not to wake him. He gently stroked her main, smiling at the young horse. Epona nuzzled her nose against his arm as he stroked her. Malon, Epona, and Link spent almost every day together out in the ranch. They had all become very close over the months they spent together. He laid his head back down, pulling the quilt up to cover his arms. He was beginning to get a little cold. He turned his head over to the opposite side of him and found young Malon laying right next to him, fast asleep. "Ahh!" He yelled out softly, jumping up slightly, surprised. He didn't realize she was still there. He had thought she went back into the house to sleep in her bed. Malon sleepily opened her eyes after Link uttered the small cry. "..Huh..? Fairy boy..? What's the matter?" Although she was still half alseep, she sleepily smiled to him. Giggling softly. "Uh!.. I just thought you went back into the house last night after I fell asleep.." Link said quietly, his face going red. Malon giggled a bit more. "Dad set out a bed for you in our house you know. A while back, seeing as you spend alot of time here with us he decided you should be able to have a better place to sleep.. But you already had fallen asleep." She yawned, rubbing her eyes. "So I brought you a blanket from the house, and one for Epona too of course." She smiled to Epona, the horse watching the two. "And, I didn't wanna leave you two all alone." She rested her eyes again after finishing speaking. Link watched her as she closed her eyes. "Well... Were you sleeping next to me all night?" He said shyly. "Yup." She giggled, her eyes still closed as she spoke. "You are a heavy sleeper. But you don't snore like my dad, or Mr. Ingo. They also talk in their sleep." She opened one eye to look up at Link who was wide awake." Link laughed softly after. Malon rubbed her eyes again, and sat up, shaking the pieces of hay from her long red hair, she watched Link, and noticed that his hat had fallen off, and he had pieces of hay in his hair as well. Though it was harder to tell since his hair was sort of hay colored any ways. She picked the pieces out from his hair. Link blushed a light pink, and looked to the side. "Uhm..." Malon stood up, and put her boots on, "You're so cute Fairy boy." Link's cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink as he looked up at her and watched her. Well I am going to go wash up, and brush my hair and let the horses out for a run. You should fix yourself up, you've got hay all over your forest clothes." She smiled at him, and opened the bar gates, so the horses were free to come and go throughout the day. She looked back at him, "I think this is the first time I've seen you without a hat!" She laughed lightly, her head tilting somewhat. Her thick red hair swayed as she tilted her head to the side, then back up. Turning around she stepped out of the barn, and went into the house.

Link quickly fumbled around for his green Kokiri hat in the hay pile he slept in. Finding it, he brushed it off, and noticed Epona was eating the hay from off his tunic. "Hey! Epona!" He laughed at her, and stood up, brushing himself off he put his hat back on, and walked out of the stables. Epona following until she got outside. She ran out into the wide open space of the ranch. Link watched the little colt run around for a while, yawning loudly and stretching his arms out as far as he could, rubbing his eyes once more, before he opened the door to Malon's house.

He walked up the stairs, and Malon had already brushed her hair, and washed up. She came up to him and pulled his arm towards the dinner table. "C'mon! Breakfast is ready!" Link's stomach growled loudly as the smell of buttered toast, and homemade pancakes and eggs, sunny side up filled his nostrils. He then realized how hungry he was. He sat down at the table with Malon, and they each help themselves to the food. Talon entered the room after a few moments, "Smells delicious. Hope you kids didn't finish up all the food already!" He chuckled and sat down at the table with them. Helping himself to what was available. Link gulped down the fresh Lon Lon Milk, along with the eggs, and buttered toast. There was some raspberry jam also. Malon had spread some their toast already, and Link was eating a good fill for him. But he ate politely, with his mouth closed, and didn't belch. There was always alot of food here. It was all fresh too, and Malon prepared it. Link thought to himself, feeling his cheeks grow warm Talon smiled at the two, his bushy mustache curving somewhat as he grinned. Malon looked at her father, "Dad, were's Mr. Ingo?" "Oh, he decided he was goin' to deliver the Lon Lon Milk to the Castle Town early this mornin', and he said he was goin' to eat there too." Talon grinned somewhat. "Welp. More for me!" He laughed somewhat. Link grinned a little, not being able to help it. Malon knew that Ingo wasn't a bad guy, but he was so grumpy, Link didn't like him that much. Malon sighed, "Dad, we really should save some food for him too." "Awh, I know Malon. I was just jokin'." Link looked over to Malon, and stopped eating for a moment, to admire her. She was so kind hearted, and no matter how mean someone seemed, she always saw the good in people. She was always cheerful and happy, and wasn't afraid to speak her mind.. "Fairy Boy? Something wrong? You stopped eating?" Malon looked over to him, and as their eyes met, Link's heart started to beat a little faster as he looked into her deep blue eyes. He quickly looked down to his plate. "N-no. I'm fine. The food is really good!" He continued to eat the rest of the pancakes on his plate, feeling his face start to get warm again. Talon laughed a little, "Well I am glad you like it Son." He laughed a little more at Link's reaction. Like he knew what Link was feeling. After they all finished breakfast Malon cleaned up the plates, while Link put the table cloths away, and the forks and knives and spoons in the sink. "I'll wash 'em a little later. I have to go check on the cows." Talon called to Link, and Malon as he stepped out. But before he closed the door Malon called out, "Dad, you better not forget to do them again!" Link smiled a bit. He liked Talon. He was a cheerful guy, lazy, but always seemed to be happy, and laid back. Malon laughed a bit, "C'mon! Let's go out to see Epona, I bet she's waitin' for us!" She ran up to Link, grabbing him by the arm, and gently pulling him, so he'd follow. He couldn't help but smile.

They ran out into the pasture, and Epona had been waiting. Epona playfully ran up to them, then right past them, coming back up to them, she neighed happily, nudging Link's arm softly. He patted her gently, and Malon smiled. "She really likes you Fairy Boy." Link smiled at her, "I'm glad she does. I do too." He said laughing softly. They ran around the pasture with Epona, playing their little game of 'Try-To-Catch-Me'. Malon and Link chased after Epona, and Epona would run around enjoying the game, and loving to toy with them. After a few hours of running around and amusing the young horse they were exhausted, Malon and Link plopped down under a tree next to the house, too tired to run anymore. Just relaxing in the shade of the big tree they sat under as the sun beat down over the ranch. "I'm too tired to run anymore." Malon said panting. "Yeah.." Link let out a heavy breath. Epona came to stand under the tree with them, knowing they'd given up. Malon rested her head on Link's shoulder. Link's face went beat red, and his heart started to beat faster again. Malon closed her eyes, and smiled softly as she continued to rest her head against his shoulder. A couple more hours later, Link had awoken, having again fallen asleep. This time he'd awoken to Malon's body snuggled up to his close, and his arms around her gently. His heart began to beat faster, and his face went completely red. He had dozed off into a long nap under the tree with Malon. He didn't want to wake her, but he felt his whole body shake gently, nervous for some reason to be this close. Malon awoke just a few minutes after Link did, surprised as he was, she let out a small gasp, releasing her arms from him, and moving away slowly. "I.. I guess I fell asleep after you did!" Malon started to blush a deep red, and adverted her gaze from him. Link shook his head. "I'm sorry.." "N-no no ! I am sorry!" Malon said, holding her head down a little." "No, don't be sorry. It's ok.. I u-uhm.." Link began to stutter, he didn't really know what else to say. This was really awkward for the both of them. "Oh well, let's just not worry about it." Malon said looking up smiling brightly at him. Link smiled back at her, not being able to help it. Link could hear his stomach rumbling again. Malon giggled to him, "Are you hungry Fairy boy? I'm guessing it'd be lunch time by now. I am hungry too!" Malon got to her feet, and brushed off her dress, smiling at Link, "Wanna go make ourselves some lunch?" "Sure." Link Replied happily, getting up also. They jogged back to the house, and went into the kitchen.

"Fairy boy, you can sit down at the table, I'll get us some food." "Ok." Link smiled at her, walking to the table and sitting down, the table cloths were already out. Talon had probably already have had his lunch and had went into the barn to take care of the cows again. A few minutes later, Malon had come back with a tray of food for the both of them. It contained some freshly picked strawberries, and apples, along with two ham sandwitches for each of them, and two glass cups filled with fresh Lon Lon Milk. Lon Lon milk had to have been the best milk in all of Hyrule. They never watered their milk down, and it was milked fresh every day. Link smiled at her, "Thanks Malon." he grabbed himself an apple from the tray and took a few bites of it. Malon smiled back at him, "I hope you like it." she also started to eat, first taking a few sips from her glass of milk. He finished about two apples before he started on his sandwich, munching on it, his eyes on Malon the entire time. Malon would only glance at him, and then look away as soon as their eyes met to concentrate on her food. Link wondered if she still felt akward about earlier. She nibbled on a few strawberries, taking more sips from her milk. Link decided to say something so it wasn't so quiet. "So what do you want to do after this?" Malon looked at him, surprised a little. "I don't know. Maybe we should check up on my dad." She laughed. Link smiled at her, "Sure." He gulped down the rest of his milk, and ate a few more strawberries, and finished up his sandwich, leaving the crusts for Epona, she always appreciated it. Malon did the same, saving an apple for her also. "Let's go give Epona a snack before we do, alright Fairy Boy?" "Yeah of course." He said, picking up the left over crusts and bringing the plates to the sink.

They both walked out of the house after they cleaned up and called Epona over, she trotted over quickly, and sniffed at Link's hands. She knew they had snacks for her. "Here you go Epona." Link said smiling at her, and holding his hands out, showing her the crusts from their sandwiches. She quickly ate them up, happily. Malon showed her the apple she'd saved for her, and Epona took a few bites from it, and then took it from Malon eating it on her own. Malon smiled at Link, and then went into the barn to see what Talon was up to, and Epona went back to running around the ranch. "Dad? Where are you!?" Malon called out as they walked into the barn. Talon walked up to them, yawning softly. "Hey, what're you kids up to?" "We just ate lunch, we were wondering what you were up to dad?" Malon smiled at Talon, Link looking at all the bottles of milk he had milked and stacked up, from the cows today. Link caught Ingo's eyes for a brief moment. Seeing Ingo glare at him he looked away quickly. "Awh, me and Ingo are just takin' care of things here in the barn. Anything you needed?" Malon replied to him, shrugging slightly as Link gazed around the barn, looking at different things. "No, nothing in particular anyways.. We were just wondering if there was anything we could do." Talon smiled at both of them. "You're always lookin' for work. But me and Talon can handle things here. You two are young, go out and have some fun. Don't try to grow up too fast, save your youth.." He chuckled, his rounded belly wobbling somewhat as he laughed. Malon's eyes opened wide, she never expected to hear that from him ever. But her father continued to smile at her, his bushy mustache curved along his wide smile. Both Malon and Link couldn't help but smile as he did. "Go on now you too! The day's a wastin'." He chuckled softly, and Malon skipped up to him happily, and kissed his cheek lovingly, "Thank you daddy." She said in a cute voice. Looking back at Link, blushing softly as he watched her. She ran up to him quickly, and grabbed his arm, pulling him outside the barn. Talon continued to smile as they left. ".. Before you know it she'll be all grown up." He sighed, shaking his head slightly. "She's already started to mature a little.." Ingo groaned, "Will you stop talkin' to yourself and get to work!" He said shouted to Talon, mumbling under his breath as he shoveled up the horse and cow droppings.

Malon turned to Link as they walked out into the pasture, "Hey, Fairy Boy..?" She asked, looking him in the eyes, "Yeah?" Link asked, a puzzled look on his face. Malon smiled at the look on his face, but continued, "Do you wanna go out to Hyrule Field and sit by the river?" Link nodded happily, "Yeah, sure, let's go." Malon whistled for Epona to come with them, she was loyal to Malon, always followed her. Before Malon and Epona had met Link, they were all they had. Malon and Epona had this bond, that no one else shared, that was until Link came. They shared such a trust in eachother that no one could break. Other than Malon, Link was the only one the colt would follow, and stay by. They ran off together, Epona was still young, Malon didn't want to push her into riding just yet, so Epona was free to roam, but always stayed close to Malon and Link. Malon ran off into the field with Link following beside her. The air felt nice, he felt like he had no worrys at all. The time he shared with Malon were the happiest times. Although he had a strong bond with his friend Saria, he was not the happiest when he was with her. He felt she only pitied him. She did care for him, and Link cared for Saria, they will always be friends, forever. But his bond with Malon, was somehow different. He was drawn to her by fate it would seem. As Malon ran through the large vast field, her long red hair shon as the light hit it. It sparkled and reflected the light off it as it danced in the wind. Link started to blush at his thought of how soft it would feel if he ran his fingers through it softly. He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out from his head.

They soon came to a stop at the river, they both panted from the slightly long run, and small beads of sweat formed on them. Malon fanned herself with her hands, and took her boots off, along with her socks, and put her feet in the beautiful pure clean river. She cuffed her hands together and held the clear pure water in her hands, and splashed it over her face, cooling herself off. "Ahh.. This water is nice and cool, so refreshing." She giggled, looking over to Link, who without even taking a single piece of clothing off dove right into the river. Splashing Malon, and Epona who'd come to rest, and get a drink from the river. Epona shook off the water neighing and stomping slightly. Malon tightly shut her eyes, "ACK!" She opened them and stared at him wide eyed, "What are you DOING Fairy Boy?!" She said, waiting for a reply, but then realized that he hadn't come up for air yet. ".. Fairy Boy..?" She called out softly, afraid that he might be caught, or sunk to the bottom like a rock, and was drowning. "..Fairy Boy..?!" She shouted louder. She lifted up her dress, and stepped in deeper, the water wasn't that deep after all, but they weren't that tall, so it DID get deeper in the middle. Malon paniced, walking in more, looking down into the clear water, but seeing nothing at all, but darker water, and still clear enough so you could see slightly. She was about to jump in but heard Link's voice from behind her. "What're you doing Malon?" Link said walking up to her. He was completely soaked from diving in, but had swam up the river and came back to were she had after. Noticing his name being called. Malon let a big sigh of relief go. "I thought you were drowning! I didn't see you come up for air. I got scared." She frowned. Looking down. The sun reflected the water on their bodys, it sparkled, and danced as the water flowed. Link had the sudden urge to hug her, and without thinking of her reaction, or anything else, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Malon felt her face burn. She didn't know if she should hug him back or not. She really wanted to but.. For some reason, she was really shy. She smiled softly and slid her arms around Link's neck, pulling herself closer into the hug. Link was smiling also, although they couldn't see eachothers faces at that moment, they could feel eachothers happiness. After a few moments, they both pulled away, looking at the ground first, then at the same time, looked into eachothers eyes. "I hated seeing you looks so sad, and worried." Link said softly to Malon, feeling sheepish. "You just kind of caught me off gaurd there." Malon said laughing and rubbing the back of her head slightly as her face began to feel hot again. "Well.. it did make me smile. So thank you Link." Malon said shyly. She held both her hands infront of her, her heart beating. "What're friends for? Eheheh.." Link said laughing nerviously at the end. Not knowing how to explain why he did what he did. Malon clutched her dress slightly with her fingers. Feeling a small stinging feeling in her heart, as she thought, 'Yeah of course!! Friends! ..That's all we are!' She thought to herself over and over. Malon shook her head, "Yeah!" She said with a bright smile. "The best of friends, right?" She said sticking her tongue out at him playfully. He laughed, then felt a sharp poke in his side. Malon poked him, so he extended his arm out to poke her back, and she backed up trying to avoid the poke, but slipped on a mossy rock, "Eaaah!!" She shouted falling back into the water, her last reflex was to grabb the arm Link had extended out at her as he attempted to poke her. Pulling Link in also. "Whaa!!" Link said falling face first into the water, and onto Malon. He stood up quickly coughing a bit. "Whoa! Hey!!" Malon just sat in the river, in a daze almost. Link looked down at her as she sat in the river, "Ahahahha, now you're soaking wet too!" Malon snapped out of her daze and growled at him. "Hey! It was your fault." She said pulling his leg so that he fell in on his butt. "OW!!" He yelled as he fell in on his butt. "Hey! You're the one who started it!" Link growled back at her, kicking water in her face. "Hey!" She yelled, kicking water back at him. They looked at eachother with a slightly angry look on their face, but it soon turned in to a smile, then the smile turned into laughing. Until they were both laughing and kicking as much water as they could at eachother. Malon said loudly after a few minutes "Ok! Ok!" She said giggling, and standing up. "We're wet enough as it is." She said smiling at him, and holding out a hand to help him back up. Link took her hand, and laughed a little more, "Yeah I guess you're right." They walked across the whole river, though the deepest parts came to about their shoulders, they walked across the the opposite side, to sit in the sun a while.

They both layed back and looked up at the clouds like they would in the Lon Lon Ranch. "You know, Link." Malon said, closing her eyes as she lay next to him. "I've never had as much fun with anyone than I do with you." Link just layed there smiling. "I never really had any friends other than the animals at the Ranch. You're different from every person I ever met." Link looked over to her, and noticed that she was looking at him aswell. "You are too Malon. I don't think I could ever meet anyone like you anywhere else." "Really? Do you mean that Fairy Boy?" Malon's eyes lit up with pure happiness after hearing him say that. "Yeah. No one could make me happy like you, that's why you're my best friend, and you'll stay that way forever." Malon's smile weakend slightly as she repeated what he said to her in her head, 'Forever.. Forever? Friends forever? Nothing more?' She nodded ignoring her thoughts, "Yeah. I hope so.." It went silent for a few moments and Malon and Link stared at the sky, watching the clouds. After a few minutes of silence, Malon spoke softly. "Link, will you stay at the ranch forever with me?" Link smiled, "If I can." "What do you mean?" Malon asked wondering if he was leaving somewhere. "Well would your dad let me stay forever?" Malon almost burst out laughing. "Oh! I thought you were leaving to go somewhere!" Malon laughed softly, feeling relieved. "No, I wouldn't wanna leave you, or Epona." Link said his eyes watching Malon. Malon smiled, looking over at the young colt on the other side of the river. "But if I could, I'd stay aslong as I could with you and Epona at the Ranch." Link rested his head down on the soft ground, and closed his eyes. Malon watched him, rolling on her side, so she could watch him without strain on her neck. "You know, I've only ever taught you Epona's song. It was my mothers song.. And she died a year ago because she got real sick. She was hiding it, to keep strong for my dad. After she died, things at the Ranch got bad. I couldn't find my voice, not even to sing her song. My dad was so sad, all he did was sleep all day, and call my mothers name over and over again in his sleep.. And Ingo became a really grumpy man. But then my moms horse gave birth to Epona just this year a bit before I met you. But my moms horse died when she gave birth. It was hard since Epona needed her for milk still, we had to feed her cows milk. She survived, and I found my voice again. I felt happiness come back to the Ranch after Epona was born. Ingo is still grumpy, and my dad still sleeps alot and dreams of my mother, but he always is happy, and ever since you started to come around the Ranch, things get better all the time, and I've never felt happier." Link looked at her with concerned eyes, but, Malon only smiled at him, Link turned on his side to face her as he layed there next to her."I'm so sorry all that happend. I'm glad I could help a little.." Link smiled to her, and Malon giggled softly. "You know Fairy Boy.. I feel like I can talk to you about everything, and you listen to me too. Like I don't have to hide any secrets from you." Link smiled a bit more to her. "I will listen. I'm glad you can talk to me about anything and feel so calm about it." Malon blinked softly a few times, speaking in a low voice, "Do you feel that way with me?" "I think it's a little different.. But yeah, I do." Malon sighed happily, and sat up, the sky is turning sort of pinkish. Looks like the sun is going to be setting pretty soon." Link sat up, and stood up, "I guess then it's almost supper time. Wanna head back?" He held a hand out to help Malon up, "Yeah, of course." she replied happily.

They made it to the ranch quicker than they had made it to the river. Eager to eat their supper. Link could smell the delicious homemade stew, and buttered sweet corn Talon had prepared. As soon as they reached the ranch. To Links surprize Talon was a wonderful cook. But when Malon and Link entered the house and went into the kitchen Talon and Ingo had finished theirs, and set out a plate for Link and Malon to start eating when they got home. "Hey, Fairy Boy, let's eat up here." Malon said grabbing her plate and pulling a rope down to what seemed to lead to a pull down ladder. She climbed up and waited for Link. Link grabbed his plate, curious to see what it was, but as soon as he got half way up he realized it led up to the roof. "Huh? Wow, I didn't know that's what that was for." Link said sitting next to her as she munched on a few crackers after dipping it in the stew. "Yeah, me and my mom used to sit up here and talk. I wanted to eat up here with you, and maybe watch the sun set.." She said blushing softly. Link smiled brightly to her, "That's a really good idea." He said happily, eating some of the buttered corn-on-the-cob which he added a dash of salt too. They both smiled as they saw the sun half way down already, leaving the sky a light purplish pink. It was really pretty. Soon after they watched the sunset in silence, while they ate their dinner quietly hundreds of stars began to form slowly in the sky as it got darker. They looked up at the big beautiful moon as it shon over them. Malon yawned softly. "It's getting late, we should let the horses in the barn" "Ingo already had. I saw him." Link said, his eyes still on the moon. They'd finished their dinner and had just been sitting there in silence. "Really? He did? What about Epona?" Malon asked blinking several times. Link just shrugged, "Wanna get going inside now?" He asked her. Malon nodded, and they both climbed back down, then pushed up the wooden staires back how it was. They cleaned up, and Malon went to check on the horses. Link was exhuasted from all the excitment that went on today, he laid down in the bed Malon's father kindly set out for him. It was alot more comfortable than the haystack. Plus it had fluffy soft pillows that Link passed out on right away. After Malon made sure Epona was comfortable in the barn, she came back to check on Link, only to find him completely passed out on the bed. Malon removed his shoes, and pulled a blanket over him, tucking him in so he'd be warm through the night. Malon went up to her own room, and sat down on her bed falling back into it, and then crawling into her covers of the bed. Snuggling herself into her covers, and smiling as she fell fast asleep.


End file.
